vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
104080-is-anyone-alive-out-there
Content ---- ---- Anytime someone says this, it immediately invalidates absolutely anything they have to say, in my eyes. That being said, let's review every MMORPG since Eve. I had to truncate the list becuase it would not allow me to make a post so large, so I had to exclude 550 games. This only goes to February 2008 from Eve's launch in February 2005. That's alot of games you've played fine sir. I think your opinion is absolute fact and you are in no way prone to exaggeration. Either about the amount of games you've played, or this games population. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It depends, it seems. Evindra, the NA RPPVE server, has been excellent. I've had no trouble seeing other people or putting together groups for group content. However, the nameplate for a player, stock, looks almost exactly like a regular NPC's nameplate. I'm very often shocked by someone turning and moving that I thought was an NPC. Anyway, yeah, last night Exile on Evindra, I saw a lot people while leveling in Farside. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm glad I could give you material to entirely miss the point and go off with both barrels, im guessing your the kinda chap that does this a lot. I was a reviewer for PC Gamer in the RPG section, so i played at least 75% of my list, must admit though, some i haven't. As for invalidating anything i had to say; i had nothing to say that required validating, but thanks anyway. The fact you went off looking for an MMO list just to make yourself feel superior did amuse me, however. Thank you however to the rest of the community, who don't live on their hight horse looking for trouble. | |} ---- What's the link to your reviewer profile on PC Gamer, and what issues were you published in. I have a subscription I'd like to read your work. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well it wasn't really unfair, as I'm not saying WoWs better or anything, just the MMO I have most experience with. I dont really care if they are busy or not just as long as the end game has life :). | |} ---- It's also worth noting that starting zones in WoW are crossrealm now. Most of the people you see in pre-Pandaria zones aren't even on your server, the realms are just connected to give the illusion of greater population. Start a new character and count the people you see out and about, disregarding any that aren't from your realm, and you will see what I mean. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- Its cool, Vision...Anyone who's ever been on a forum knows trolls are a factor, dosent bother me :P. That's fine really, its probably easier WITHOUT others actually, I actually quite like it being secluded (how morbid is that?!) I just want to make sure its not like that in the end, as I'd love to try my hand at raiding in the game, and dungeons without a massive queue, best way to know is to ask right :). | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Hmm wasnt planning on it, unless you HAVE to start again? :P | |} ---- lol Spider Badger.. your avatar just cracks me up. | |} ---- That is a lot of senseless garbage you posted on that list. | |} ---- ---- ---- Sadly this is the new MMO mentality. Solo to max level, learn during endgame how group play works. Blows my mind. | |} ---- ---- Mine too. Like I said before, I find MMOs very boring to play solo but with this games low leveling population you have no choice. | |} ---- I dont know if my experiences in WoW leveling zones and SWTOR just spoiled me. With SWTOR you have the 2 starter zones per faction and then like 12 zones all in a linear order. With WoW you have a race per starter zone with dwarves/gnomes sharing and orcs/trolls sharing though that has changed just recently. And then the leveling has a bunch of different branching paths. Occasionally they all merge, but sometimes they split up again IE Winterspring, Sillythus, Blasted Lands A52/Netherstorm, Howling Fjord/Boring Tundra, K-Rang/Valley and so on. I actually wouldnt mind more branching leveling paths in WS at the mid to high level brackets. But then that might just spread the pop even thinner. | |} ---- You'll notice he never answered. | |} ---- My highest is only 23 now,..I've had no problems getting groups or duos for those + quest mobs. People are around, least on my server(Evrinda). BUT I agree it is a solo-centric leveling game only because, from my experience with my rl friend,...the phasing and inconsistent quest updating makes grouping a chore, not the population. | |} ----